Fatherly love
by Kuroi Rin
Summary: Iemitsu war Tsuna nie ein guter Vater und Tsuna wünscht sich nichts mehr als endlich einen zu haben der sich so benimmt, wie er es sich immer gewünscht hatte, wie ein normaler Vater. Dieser Wunsch scheint sich dank Reborn zu erfüllen... nur auf eine Art und Weise, die Tsuna und Co. nicht erwartet hätten. / family!1st Generation, kids!10th Generation... fluff geplant!
1. Lass die Reise beginnen

Und schon wieder eine neue Story... ein paar Kapitel hab ich schon auf Papier, das erste nun hier, allerdings kann es dauern bis hier ein weiteres Kapitel kommt, bzw. ich weiter schreibe da ich noch andere Storys habe... dies ist einfach erst einmal eine kleine Probe.  
Erwartet in Zukunft family-fluff! (jedenfalls versuchten)

* * *

_1\. Kapitel: Lass die Reise beginnen_

* * *

***~*Tsuna POV*~***

Das erste was ich fühlte, wenn ich an meinen Vater, an Iemitsu, denke, ist Enttäuschung.

Enttäuschung und Trauer.

Darüber, dass ich ihn nur selten sah, immer nur auf kurzen Besuchen zu Hause, nachdem er sich über Jahre hinweg nicht einmal hat blicken lassen.

Ich war es eigentlich gewöhnt und ich dachte auch, mir würde es nicht mehr so viel ausmachen wie früher, doch ich schien mich geirrt zu haben.

Die Gefühle kamen zurück, sogar noch stärker als zuvor und mit der Zeit auch noch mit etwas anderem: Wut.

Wut auf mich weil ich mir Hoffnungen machte, Wut auf Iemitsu weil er uns in Stich ließ und meine Mutter, seine Frau Nana, oft genug und für ihn unbemerkt zum Weinen brachte.

Tief seufzend drehte ich mich auf meinem Bett so, dass ich auf meinem Bauch, und mit meinem Gesicht im Kissen vergraben, da lag.

Warum nur?

Nun da ich kurz vor der Ernennung, zur offiziellen, des Vongola Decimo stand und mehr mit Vongola zu tun bekam als je zuvor, dachte ich vielleicht ich könnte diese Chance nutzen um mit ihm zu reden, Sachen zu klären, welche mir schon seit Jahren auf der Seele brannten, die längst hätten geklärt sein müssen.

Aber nein.

Alles wofür Iemitsu sich zu interessieren schien war seine Arbeit bei der CEDEF und dementsprechend nicht seine Frau, geschweige denn sein Sohn.

Nein, dafür hatte er aber seinen Schüler, welchen er wie einen Sohn behandelte!

Es war nichts gegen Basil, ich respektierte ihn und wir waren gute Freunde, aber meinen Vater konnte ich dies einfach nicht verzeihen, das konnte ich nicht.

Ich wunderte mich, das Iemitsu sich noch immer guten Gewissens als mein Vater bezeichnen konnte.

Aber verdammt, selbst Reborn war mir mehr ein Vater als er seit dem er in mein Leben trat, noch mehr so seit dem er wieder seine erwachsene Gestalt zurück hatte!

Aber auch Reborn konnte schlussendlich nicht der Vater sein, welchen ich mir wünschte… nicht komplett, dafür war es zu spät.

Es war zu spät für mich ein Leben mit einem richten Vater zu führen, welcher sich um einen kümmerte, sorgte wenn man krank war, der einen liebte so wie man war, nicht aufgrund dessen was ihm in Zukunft erwarten würde… nein, einfach nur einen der immer für einen da war.

Ein Vater der nicht seine Arbeit an erste Stelle stellte, sondern seine Familie.

Das wollte ich, doch würd ich es nie mehr kriegen.

Um mich herum sah ich solche Väter, auch wenn es nicht viele waren…

Ich wollte auch.

Mit diesen Gedanken schloss ich meine Augen, in welchen sich langsam Tränen zu bilden begonnen hatten und schlief langsam ein.

Dass der ehemalige Sonnen-Arcobaleno mich beobachtet hatte, bemerkte ich nicht.

Zu sehr war ich in meinen Gedanken versunken.

**-o-**

„Wach auf Tsuna! Wenn du nicht in fünf Minuten fertig angezogen bist, heißt es zwanzig Runden um die Stadt laufen, auf deinen Händen.", drang eine tiefe Stimme mir in die Ohren, während ich langsam begann aufzuwachen, nur um in einen Pistolenlauf zu blicken.

Es kostete mich alle Mühe nicht gleich laut aufzuschreien und aus dem Bett zu stolpern, stattdessen schaffte ich es mich schnell aufzusetzen und der auf mich gerichteten Kugel um Haaresbreite noch auszuweichen.

Reborn grinste leicht bei dem Anblick und tätschelte den Kopf Leons auf seiner Schulter.

„Komm, essen ist gleich fertig und wir haben heute noch einen Termin den wir nicht verpassen sollten. Also beeil dich.", gab der Hitman bekannt und verschwand aus dem Raum.

Ihm kurz aufgrund seines Verhaltens verwirrt hinterher schauend, zog ich mich schließlich schnell an, setzte mir meine Kontaktlinsen vorsichtshalber ein und packte mir ebenfalls noch meine Kopfhörer, Handschuhe und Pillen in meine Taschen, wobei letzteres nicht mehr wirklich von Nöten war dank meines Trainings, aber meine Intuition sagte mir es war besser auf Nummer sicher zu gehen…

Zufrieden, jedoch mit einem komischen Gefühl in der Magengegend, ging ich nach unten.

**-o-**

Während des Frühstücks lief alles wie immer, Lambo und I-Pin veranstalteten ein Theater, Bianchi's Poison Cooking galt es zu vermeiden, vor allem da es normalen Essen mittlerweile zu ähnlich sah um es richtig zu unterscheiden, während Fuuta neben mir hin und wieder wegen den beiden jüngsten lachte.

Ich sah dem Ganzen ein klein wenig abwesend zu, schien mich nicht wirklich drauf konzentrieren zu können.

Meine Hyper Intuition versuchte mir dabei auch noch einmal klar zu machen, dass irgendwas passieren würde, aber was wusste ich nicht.

Ich wusste ja noch nicht einmal, ob das Ganze ein gutes Ende nehmen würde oder nicht, es war einfach nur ein Gefühl der Unruhe, als würde das was passieren würde mein Leben verändern, mich beeinflussen… es grenzte fasst schon an Aufregung.

Und die ganze Zeit bemerkte ich Reborn's Blicke aus den Augenwinkeln.

**-o-**

„Hey Reborn, was ist das eigentlich für ein Termin zu welchem du uns mitschleppst?", erkundigte ich mich bei dem Fedoraträger, welcher direkt vor mir ging, während ich Lambo im Arm hielt.

Der Rest meiner Wächter, meiner Freunde, Familie, war ebenfalls da, an meiner Seite… nun ja, außer Kyoya und Mukuro, wobei ich letzteren in der Nähe schon wahrnahm.

Der ehemalige Arcobaleno schaute über die Schulter und unter seinen Fedora zu mir zurück, einen für ihn ungewöhnlichen Ausdruck in den Augen habend, den ich nicht wirklich zuordnen konnte.

„Wir gehen zu Shoichi und Spanner. Ich habe ihnen einen kleinen Auftrag gegeben, mit welchem sie mittlerweile fertig sein dürften.", meinte Reborn schlicht, ehe er sich wieder nach vorne drehte.

Ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen.

Was sollte das?

Irgendetwas hatte er vor… das spürte ich.

„Juudaime, ist alles in Ordnung?", riss Hayatos Stimme mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich sah überrascht wie auch verwirrt zu ihm auf.

„Entschuldigung, was hast du gesagt?", erkundigte ich mich, während ich ein kleines Lächeln aufsetzte, welches ein klein wenig gezwungen war.

Die anderen schauten mich an, ehe ich einen Arm um meine Schultern spürte und ich Takeshi ansah.

„Tsuna, wenn etwas los ist, dann sag es uns ruhig, wir sind für dich da. Oder hast du das etwa vergessen?", erkundigte sich mein Regenwächter ungewöhnlich ernst bei mir, worauf hin ich es nur schaffte stumpf zu nicken, denn im nächsten Moment kam Hayato mit seiner lauten Stimme dazwischen.

„Du Baseball-Idiot, das wollte ich sagen! …aber er hat Recht Juudaime, wir sind für dich da.", gab auch der silberhaarige bekannt, die anderen nickten darauf was mir ein richtiges, wenn auch ein noch etwas kleines, lächeln von den Lippen lockte.

„Danke Leute, aber es gibt Sachen, die kann man so schnell nicht wieder in Ordnung bringen. Zudem glaube ich, dass es diesen Punkt betreffend auch schon zu spät ist…"

Mit diesen Worten ging ich weiter, während das gesagte langsam in die anderen hinein sickerte.

Reborn vor mir warf mir daraufhin nur noch einmal einen Blick zu, einem den ich ebenfalls nicht deuten konnte, der jedoch viel an Bedeutung innezuhalten schien…

**-o-**

„Shoichi-kun, Spanner! Lange nicht gesehen.", begrüßte ich die beiden Mechaniker vor uns, als wir eine Art… Labor oder eher Werkstatt, betraten.

Der Brillenträger sah mich lächelnd an, wobei sein Lächeln ein klein wenig nervös erschien.

„H-hey Tsunayoshi-kun, Reborn-san.", begrüßte der rothaarige uns.

„Vongole.", kam es dabei ruhig von Spanner, während er einen seiner Lutscher in den Mund nahm und mir zu nickte.

Ehe ich jedoch weiter etwas sagen oder beziehungsweise fragen konnte, trat Reborn nach vorne auf die beiden Mechaniker zu.

„Habt ihr es fertigstellen und kalibrieren können?", erkundigte der ehemalige Sonnen-Arcobaleno sich in einem… ruhigen Ton bei den beiden.

Irgendetwas lief hier schief.

Shoichi sah ein klein wenig nervöser nun wieder in meine Richtung, ehe er nickte, Spanner blieb währenddessen ruhig… jedenfalls nach außen hin, aber da er ein gutes Pokerface hatte war dies schwer zu sagen.

Ein Lächeln zog sich über Reborns Gesicht und mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter.

So lächelte er nur wenn er auf etwas aus war… auf etwas Großes.

Wie um meine Vermutungen zu bestätigen, fielen die Türen hinter uns laut ins Schloss und ich bemerkte, dass wir mit einem Mal zwei Personen mehr waren.

„Mukuro, Kyoya-san! Wo kommt ihr denn so plötzlich her?!", entkam es mir überrascht und ohne nachzudenken, obwohl… wenn ich Recht überlegte, dann war Mukuro schon die ganze Zeit in der Nähe gewesen und Kyoya… ihn hatte ich überhaupt gar nicht bemerkt.

„Kufufuf, Sawada Tsunayoshi, ich war schon die ganze Zeit da oder glaubst du wirklich ich lasse meine Nagi einfach so alleine mit euch?", erklang es von dem Jungen mit der Ananas-Frisur, Kyoya hingegen gab nur ein schlichtes „Hn" und ein „Frag den Karnivore" von sich, woraufhin ich mich erneut zu Reborn drehte.

„Reborn… was hast du vor?", fragte ich langsam und vorsichtig, misstrauisch dem anderen gegenüber.

Der Angesprochene jedoch deutete nur auf eine Plattform auf den Boden, auf welche wir treten sollten, was wir nach einigen scharfen Blicken Reborn's auch taten… mit genügend Abstand zu Kyoya versteht sich.

„Keine Angst Dame-Tsuna, das passiert alles zu deinem Besten und den anderen schadet es auch nicht. Ihr alle werdet von dem profitieren was ich vorhabe und ich bin mir sicher du wirst mir am Ende danken.", meinte der Hitman und sein Ton klang… fast schon freundlich für seine Art und seine Augen wirkten für einen kurzen Augenblick fast schon sanft, ehe sein Fedora sein Gesicht vor uns verbarg.

„Shoichi, Spanner. Los.", orderte Reborn dann auch schon und im nächsten Moment waren wir von einer kleinen Kuppel umgeben, welche sich mit einem feinen Nebel füllte, ehe die Plattform zu leuchten begann.

Wir bewegten uns derweilen ein wenig unruhig auf unseren Plätzen, merkten wie wir mit einem Mal müder wurden, ehe ich einen Umschlag auf dem Boden liegen sah, welchen ich aufhob.

Gleich darauf hörte ich Reborn's Stimme durch ein Intercom.

„Tsuna, pass auf dich und deine Familie auf.", das war das letzte was ich hörte, ehe alles um mich herum weiß wurde, mein Bewusstsein schwand und ich meine Augen schloss.


	2. Überraschende Entdeckung

So meine lieben, hier is dann auch schon mal Kapitel 2, hab es geschafft es endlich abzutippen, wenn auch hier weider einige Änderungen zu dem sind was ich auf dem Papier habe, aber das könnt ihr nun schlecht beurteilen. :)  
Neija, egal.  
Um noch ein klein wenig Hintergrund Info zu geben:  
Tsuna und Co. waren während des ersten Kapitels ungefähr 16, also sind Kyoya, Mukuro und Ryohei dementsprechend ca. zwei Jahre älter, Chrome, n Jahr jünger und Lambo in dem Falle 7.  
Ab diesen Kapitel werden sie allerdings alle jünger sein als sie sind, also rein Körperlich und dank eines kleinen Mittels das Reborn verlangte auch geistlich zu einem gewissen Teil, was mit für den Zeitpunkt versiegelten Erinnerungen zusammenhängt...  
Okay, ich will das jetzt nich wirklich erklären, denn ich weiß nich wie genau ich meine Logik erklären sollte hehehe ^^"  
Also demnach, Tsuna, Takeshi und Hayato sind nun 8, Chrome 7, Mukuro, Kyoya und Ryohei 10 und Lambo habe ich nun einfach mal auf 4 gesetzt.  
Nun denn, mit diesem wissen also viel Spaß beim lesen!

_"Italics" -_ immer die nicht heimische Sprache desjenigen aus welcher Sicht geschrieben wird (hier nun Japanisch)  
"Normal" - die "Muttersprache" im Grunde (also hier Italienisch)

* * *

***~*Giotto POV*~***

„Dieser G! Mich einfach die ganze Büroarbeit alleine machen zu lassen… er weiß doch, das ich das nicht überleben kann auf lange Dauer bei solch einem schönen Wetter… und ohne meinen Kuchen…", murmelte ich vor mich hin und fuhr mir dabei mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

Der Wald um mich war erfüllt von Leben und der Schatten den die Bäume spendeten war ein Segen bei dem warmen Wetter, wenn auch nur ein wenig.

Aber alles war besser als in einem stickigen Büro zu sitzen und diesen ganzen verfluchten Papierkram erledigen zu müssen.

Und noch besser war es, wenn man es schaffte sich vor G's wachsamen Auge zu drücken.

Ich hatte echt Glück gehabt das Ugetsu ihn abgelenkt hatte, wenn auch seines Wissens unbewusst zu meinem Vorteil.

„Vielleicht sollte ich ihm dafür die Mission geben, die er so unbedingt wollte oder eine Wartung seiner Schwerter…", überlegte ich weiter laut vor mich hin, als mich ein lautes Knacken aus meinen Gedanken riss.

Augenblicklich schaute ich in die Richtung der Geräuschquelle und begann mich dieser vorsichtig und leise zu nähern.

Zwar befand ich mich auf dem Grundstück der Vongola, aber man konnte nicht vorsichtig genug sein.

Das seltsame jedoch war, das meine Hyper Intuition keinen Alarm schlag, sondern mich fast schon dazu drängte in die Richtung zu gehen, aus der das Geräusch kam.

Seltsam, wirklich.

Im nächsten Moment betrat ich dann auch schon eine kleine Lichtung und musste mich beherrschen, das meine Kinnlade nicht den Boden begrüßte, etwas was G mir auf ewig vorhalten würde, doch das meine Augen sich vor Schock und Unglaube weiteten, konnte ich nicht vermeiden.

Aber wer konnte mir das in einer solchen Situation denn verdenken?

Ich meine, da lagen acht Kinder, bewusstlos und in viel zu großen Kleidungsstücken.

Da stellte sich doch nun die Frage, wie kamen sie hier her?

Nachdem ich mich schnell wieder gefasst hatte, rannte ich schnell auf das mir am nächsten liegende Kind zu, von dem ich nicht viel mehr sah außer ein Schopf brauner, irgendwie fluffig aussehender Haare und kniete mich neben dieses, nahm erst einmal sein schmales Handgelenk in die Hand und überprüfte seinen Puls.

Zu meiner Erleichterung war dieser noch da und das Kind schien nur bewusstlos.

Vorsichtig nahm ich den Jungen in meine Arme und drehte ihn dabei so, dass ich sein Gesicht erkennen konnte, was mich fast schon wieder dazu veranlasste, den Jungen fallen zu lassen.

Warum ich so reagierte?

Mit einem Blick in sein Gesicht könnte man denken er ist mein Doppelgänger… eine jüngere Version von mir, abgesehen von den braunen Haaren und den leicht ausländischen Gesichtszügen die er zu besitzen schien…

Nervös sah ich mich um.

Was sollte ich denn jetzt nur machen?

Von dem was ich sah, schienen die anderen Kinder auch alle nur bewusstlos zu sein, da ich von jedem das sanfte heben ihrer Brustkörber sehen konnte.

Ich konnte die Kinder ja schlecht hier liegen lassen, wer wäre ich denn dann?!

Und vor allem, dieser Junge sah mir zu ähnlich… und aus irgendeinen Grund wollte ich die Gesichter der anderen Kinder gar nicht erst sehen, irgendetwas sagte mir das ich bei ihnen ebenfalls eine kleine Überraschung erleben würde.

In diesem Moment fiel mein Blick auf etwas in der einen Hand des kleinen, braunhaarigen Jungens.

Vorsichtig griff ich nach dem kleinen Umschlag den er umklammert hielt und musste feststellen, dass es sich dabei um einen Brief handelte, einen an mich adressierten Brief.

Verwundert schaute ich zwischen dem Jungen und den Brief hin und her, ehe ich letzteren öffnete, in der Hoffnung das dieser mir darüber Klarheit verschaffen würde, warum acht Kinder auf unserem Grundstück lagen, bewusstlos und begann zu lesen.

„_An Giotto Taru, Vongola Primo,_

_Wenn du diesen Brief liest, bedeutet es, dass du acht Kindern begegnet sein musst, welche allesamt gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit dir und deiner Famiglia haben._

_Ich werde auch schnell auf den Punkt kommen, was ich von dir möchte._

_Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du und deine Wächter sich für die nächsten zwei Jahre um diese Kinder kümmern würdet, sie haben keinen Ort an den sie momentan zurückkehren könnten, zudem hat jeder von ihnen in seiner eigenen Art eine schwere Kindheit hinter sich und bräuchten eine Vaterfigur in ihrem Leben._

_Und wenn ich das so schreibe, meine ich vor allem Tsuna, den braunhaarigen Jungen mit der unzähmbaren Frisur._

_In den letzten Jahren befand der Junge sich unter meiner Obhut, doch so gut ich auch bin, ich bin kein Mensch der als Vater geeignet ist, vor allem nicht für einen Jungen wie Tsuna, selbst wenn ich für ihn noch immer das nächste zu einem Vater bin was er kennt._

_Deswegen, kümmere dich gut um ihn und die anderen._

_Chaos."_

Fassungslos schaute ich auf das Schriftstück vor mir, sah es einfach nur an.

„Wer auch immer das geschrieben hat… will der mich verarschen?!", entkam es mir, kaum dass ich den Inhalt des Briefes verarbeitet hatte, ehe ich eine kleine Fußnote entdeckte, die ich übersehen zu haben schien.

„_P.S. All diese Kinder sind entfernt mit euch verwandt, also drückt euch nicht vor der Verantwortung."_

„…okay, das wird nun auch nicht mehr besser…", murmelte ich vor mich hin und sah zu dem in Brief genannten Tsuna hinab.

Meine Züge wurden weicher bei seinem Anblick.

„Aber ich kann sie auch nicht einfach alleine lassen…"

Kaum hatte ich dies gesagt, begannen die Augenlieder des Jungen zu flattern und er aufzuwachen.

Braune Augen die einen an Karamell erinnerten, mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Hauch von orange, schauten verwirrt und verschlafen in meine hinauf.

Mit einem Mal weiteten sich jedoch die Augen des Jungen und er sah sich leicht panisch um.

„_W-wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?"_, hörte ich den braunhaarigen vor sich hin sagen, allerdings hatte ich leichte Schwierigkeiten zu verstehen was er sagte, da er nicht italienisch sprach, erst nach ein wenig Überlegen erkannte ich die mir doch vertraute Sprache als Japanisch.

Wobei sich da die Frage stellte, warum war ein japanisches Kind hier und ich wusste noch nicht einmal, dass ich Verwandte in Japan hatte…

Zum Glück hatte Ugetsu uns Japanisch eingehämmert…

Vorsichtig um den Jungen nicht zu sehr zu erschrecken, legte ich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, spürte wie er bei meiner Berührung erstarrte.

„_Keine Sorge Kleiner, ich tu dir und deinen Freunden nichts."_, versuchte ich beruhigend auf ihn einzureden mit etwas akzentuierten japanisch, doch der Junge schien sich zu meinem Erstaunen wirklich etwas zu beruhigen, auch wenn er noch etwas ängstlich aussah.

Ich lächelte ihn sanft an.

„_Aber erst einmal, wie heißt du? Weißt du was passiert ist und wo deine Eltern sind?"_, erkundigte ich mich bei dem Jungen, trotz der Tatsache das ich glaubte das der Junge Tsuna hieß, doch lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen, genau wie mit der Geschichte was seine Eltern betrifft…

Für einen Moment wirkte der Kleine auch nervös, ehe er mich mit seinen großen braunen Augen ansah.

„_T-tsunayoshi, aber die a-anderen nennen mich Tsuna."_, nuschelte der sich nun als Tsunayoshi vorgestellte Junge und ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber in diesem Moment sah er einfach nur zu süß aus…

Doch ich verbannte diesen Gedanken schnell, indem ich meinen Kopf kurz schüttelte.

„_Okay Tsuna, mein Name ist Giotto. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen."_, lächelte ich den anderen an, ehe ich mit ihm im Arm zusammen aufstand, den Fakt das er einen Teil meiner Antwort übergangen ist, schob ich erst einmal nach hinten, gerade war anderes wichtiger.

Tsuna klammerte sich noch immer etwas unsicher, fester an mich, ehe er erneut besorgt zu den anderen sah.

„_Sind sie okay?"_, fragte der brünette etwas kleinlaut und besorgt, worauf ich ihn verstehend ansah.

Die anderen schienen ihm sehr viel zu bedeuten.

„_Ich bin mir sicher es geht ihnen gut. Ich werde aber noch einmal einen Freund bitten sich um sie zu kümmern, sobald-"_, begann ich auf ihn einzureden um ihn aufzumuntern, als ich eine mir nur allzu bekannte Stimme durch den Wald dröhnen hörte, welche sowohl mich als auch Tsuna aufgrund der Lautstärke zusammenzucken ließ.

„GIOTTO! Wo bist du verdammt noch einmal?! Hast du etwa vergessen wie viel Papierkram du noch zu erledigen hast?!", tönte G's Stimme laut zwischen den Bäumen hindurch und insgeheim verfluchte ich mein Glück das er mich gefunden hatte… naja, fast.

Andererseits kam G gerade zu einem sehr passenden Moment.

Also Augen zu und durch…

„G! Ich bin hier und ich brauche mal deine Hilfe!", rief ich schließlich, nachdem ich Tsuna kurzerhand so gut es ging die Ohren verdeckte wegen der Lautstärke.

Und wie ich es mir dachte, war G auch schon wenige Momente später vor mir aus den Büschen gebrochen und auf die kleine Lichtung gerannt, seine roten Haare leicht durcheinander und er ein wenig aus der Puste.

Oh, anscheinend war er schon länger auf der Suche…

Mit einem stechenden Blick sah er zu mir.

„Giotto! Es hat hoffentlich einen verdammt guten Grund, warum du nicht in deinem Büro bist und deine verda-", begann mein bester Freund in Italienisch herunter zu rattern, ehe er die Anwesenheit der Kinder wahr nahm, oder eher die von Tsunayoshi in meinen Armen.

Mit großen, fassungslosen Augen sah er mich an.

„Giotto, du… warum hast du mir nicht gesagt das du einen Sohn hast?! Wer ist die Schlampe?!", kam es mit einem Mal von ihm und ich musste mich beherrschen Tsuna nicht ausversehen fallen zu lassen aufgrund seines Kommentares und sah meinen Kindheitsfreund einfach nur fassungslos an.

„G… also erst einmal achte auf deine Wortwahl! Und zweitens, für wen hältst du mich denn? Ich meine, achte erst einmal aufs Alter! Wie alt hätte ich den sein müssen bei seiner Geburt, vierzehn? Verdammt G, du weißt doch das ich noch nie so war und einfach… Zudem, wie erklärst du dir dann die anderen?!", begann ich mich zu verteidigen, ein klein wenig verletzt über die Beschuldigung G's, ehe ich auf die übrigen Kinder deutete, besser gesagt auf einen silberhaarigen Jungen, dessen Frisur der des rothaarigen ähnelte.

G schien für einen Moment sprachlos zu sein, was ich auch gleich ausnutzte.

„Gut das du nichts weiter zu sagen hast, dann kannst du mir ja helfen die Kleinen hier mit ins Anwesen zu bringen!"

Meine Worte schienen allerdings nicht viel zu bewirken, als G noch immer fassungslos den silberhaarigen ansah, zu welchem er nun getreten war und wirklich, diese Ähnlichkeit… sein Zustand war also völlig verständlich.

In dem Moment zog Tsuna in meinen Armen an meiner Kleidung um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Du, Giotto-nii, warum sagt der Mann da, das du mein Vater bist? Soweit ich weiß ist Tou-san…", begann der braunhaarige sich in etwas schwerfälligem Italienisch zu erkundigen, sein Blick zeigte Verwirrung, ehe er von Traurigkeit überschattet wurde.

„_Nein… Tou-san war nie da… er war nicht Giotto-nii und auch nicht Reborn…"_, hörte ich ihn dann auch schon weiter murmeln, dieses Mal jedoch wieder in Japanisch, ehe er in meinen Armen sein Bewusstsein verlor.

Perplex sah ich ihn an, ehe Sorge in mir aufkam.

Die Tatsache, dass er italienisch anscheinend konnte, war zwar überraschend, aber nun nicht von so großem Belang.

„_Tsuna? Hey, ist alles in Ordnung?"_, versuchte ich den Kleinen anzusprechen, musste jedoch schnell feststellen, dass es sinnlos erschien ihn jetzt wecken zu wollen.

Stattdessen sah ihn nun zu G, bewegte den kleinen brünetten in meinen Armen so, dass er es bequemer hatte.

Der rothaarige hatte es sich inzwischen vorgenommen gehabt die anderen Kinder nach Verletzungen oder ähnlichem zu untersuchen.

Ich trat zu ihm, als er wieder bei dem silberhaarigen Jungen war, welcher dem Sturm Wächter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, wie die anderen Kinder nun da ich sie besser sehen konnte meinen anderen Freunden und Wächtern ein wenig zu ähnlich sahen, und sich neben diesen kniete.

„G, lass uns erst einmal wieder zurück zum Anwesen gehen, wir können sie nicht die ganze Zeit hier liegen lassen.", sprach ich meinen Freund an, woraufhin dieser nickte und seinen kleinen Doppelgänger aufhob, ehe er sich den anderen zuwandte.

Ich schloss mich ihm ebenfalls an und hob den schwarzhaarigen mit dem Baumbusschwert, das er umklammerte, hoch, welcher Ugetsu zum verwechseln ähnlich sah und einer weißhaarigen Knuckle-Version mitsamt eines noch jüngeren Kindes mit schwarzen Haaren, welches mich distinktiv an einen jungen, oder eher noch jüngeren Lampo, erinnerte.

G nahm sich währenddessen einer schwarzhaarigen Alaude-Version an, wie auch eines Jungen und Mädchens, dessen Frisur mich entfernt an Ananas erinnerte, wie an Daemon.

Ich hoffte in diesem Moment nur, das ihr Aussehen das einzige war das meine Wächter und die Kinder teilten, während wir uns mit unseren Armen voller Kinder unseren Weg zurück zum Anwesen suchten.

Die ganze Zeit über bemerkte ich die kleine Hand Tsunayoshis, die sich ganz fest an mich klammerte.


	3. Etwas andere Gäste

Hallo meine lieben!~  
Nun, ich hab euch nun ein klein wenig warten lassen was das nächste Kapitel betrifft, aber es kam immer viel dazwischen und ich weiß auch nicht wann ich dazu kommen werde die anderen Kapitel abzutippen... aber nun ja, wenn ich's fertig habe hab ich's halt fertig.  
Ist schließlich auch nicht mein einzigstes Projekt.  
Okay, genug Gelaber und viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

***~*G POV*~***

Ich konnte es immer noch nicht glauben.

Da wurde ich erst von diesem Flötenheini belästigt, sodass ich Giotto aus den Augen verlor und dann finde ich diesen mitten im Wald mit Minikopien von uns!

Und dann darf ich diese Gören auch noch mit zurück zum Anwesen tragen!

Okay, um es fair zu machen, Giotto trug ebenso viele der Gören wie ich auch, dafür hatte ich allerdings auch die Gruseligsten...

Ein Mini-Alaude und dazu noch ein Mini-Daemon-Doppel... sehr toller Tag, wirklich.

Ich konnte von Glück reden das das Anwesen nicht zu weit von unserem Standpunkt aus entfernt war, allerdings recht unzugänglich... warum musste Giotto auch genau zusammen mit den Kleinen an dem Ort sein, wo das meiste Gebüsch war?!

Als das Anwesen sich schließlich direkt vor uns aufbaute, war ich glücklich und erst Recht darüber, das uns keine Menschenseele über den Weg lief, als wir uns auf den Weg zu den Krankenzimmern machten.

Der Grund warum uns wohl keine Menschenseele über den Weg lief, war wohl der das wir erstens nicht all zu viele Leute angestellt hatten und zweitens bestand auch die Möglichkeit und das war wirklich der plausibelste Grund, das mal wieder ein Kampf ausgebrochen war... wenn ich Wetten dürfte, dann zwischen dem Skylark und dem Melonenkopf.

Oh man, war mir sicher irgendwann würde Giotto mich noch umbringen, weil ich die arme Sau war die ihm seine Papierarbeit bringen durfte... wobei, es war schon irgendwo amüsant ihn leiden zu sehen, vor allem wenn er zuvor meinen Lieblingskuchen, den ich mir zurück gelegt hatte, aufgegessen hatte.

Rache Leute, Rache.

„G, leg die Kinder bitte hier in die Betten und such nach Knuckle, damit er ihnen ein kleines Check-up geben kann. Nur für den Fall. Danach glaube ich sollten wir ein Treffen einberufen...", begann Giotto mit einem Mal und sah zu mir rüber, holte mich somit aus meinen Gedanken heraus.

Während er die Kinder zu den Betten getragen und in diese gelegt hatte, stand ich einfach nur blöd im Türrahmen.

Na toll.

Schnellen Schrittes folgte ich dem Beispiel meines besten Freundes und Boss und legte die Kinder auf die Betten, ehe ich dem blonden zu nickte.

Trotz dessen schweifte mein Blick noch einmal zu den silberhaarigen Jungen, welcher mir so ähnlich sah.

Oh man, da würden die anderen ja Augen machen.

**-o-**

Während Giotto bei den Knirpsen blieb und sie im Auge behielt, streifte ich durch das Anwesen auf der Suche nach einen gewissen schwarzhaarigen, mehr als nur etwas lautem, Priester.

Es war echt mein Glück, das ich ihn schnell in seinem Zimmer fand, wo er gerade über ein Buch gebeugt war und dieses las, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach die Bibel.

Der andere sah schnell auf, sobald ich die Zimmertür öffnete und musterte mich kurz.

„Ah, G! Was kann ich extrem für dich tun?", erkundigte Knuckle sich ruhig und schloss seinen Lesestoff, welcher wie erwartet die Bibel war.

Genervt seufzend fuhr ich mir durch die Haare und brannte förmlich darauf einfach eine meiner Kippen rauszuholen und anzustecken.

Aber nein, Giotto dieser verdammte Idiot hat ja ein öffentliches Rauchverbot im Anwesen ausgesprochen und jeder der es brach musste zahlen, heftigst.

Zum Glück gab es ausnahmen zu dieser Regelung, aber er wusste ganz genau das ich Kettenraucher war!

Aber zurück zum eigentlichen Punkt.

„Komm einfach mit. Giotto hat im Wald ein paar bewusstlose Kinder aufgelesen und diese ins Krankenzimmer verfrachtet. Ich soll dich für ein Check-up der Knirpse holen.", sagte ich einfach und durfte mit nicht wenig Belustigung aber auch Anerkennung zusehen, wie Knuckle schon nach der Hälfte des gesagten auf den Beinen und mit ernster Miene an meiner Seite war.

„Was stehen wir dann noch hier, G? Los!", gab der schwarzhaarige von sich, ehe er dann auch schon im Gang verschwand.

Augen verdrehend folgte ich ihm, obwohl, ein klein wenig sorgte ich mich ja auch schon... nicht das ich das je laut sagen würde.

**-o-**

Das Bild das sich mir bot, kaum das ich das Krankenzimmer betreten hatte, schaffte es meine Lippen zu einem Grinsen verziehen zu lassen und ich musste mich ehrlich zusammenreißen nicht wegen Knuckles Gesichtsausdruck einfach so laut drauf los zu lachen.

Der schwarzhaarige stand mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und Mund mitten im Raum, sah fast aus wie ein Fisch mit seinem Ausdruck, während vor ihm Giotto auf dem Bett neben seiner kleinen, braunhaarigen Kopie saß, während die anderen Betten allesamt von den anderen Kindern belegt waren.

„G-giotto... G... wie-? Was?!", entkam es dem ehemaligen Boxer, das Bild vor sich ungläubig betrachtend.

Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen trat ich nun neben den blonden und sah dem sich mir bietenden Spektakel weiter zu, wirklich, es war irgendwo witzig.

Giotto kratzte sich ein wenig nervös lächelnd am Kopf.

„Nun Knuckle... ich kann verstehen wenn du verwirrt bist, ich bin es ja selber auch, aber darüber können wir später reden. Ich habe eh vor ein Meeting mit allen Wächtern zu halten, aber ich glaube jetzt ist erst einmal die Gesundheit der Kinder vorrangig.", versuchte unser lieber, idiotischer Boss den anderen wieder zu beruhigen, welcher für einen Moment ziemlich hin und hergerissen aussah.

Im nächsten Moment allerdings wurde seine Miene wieder ernster, nickte und ging auf das erste, ihm am nächsten liegende Kind zu, dem Mini-Ugetsu.

Die nächsten Minuten in welchen Knuckle die Kinder sowohl auf herkömmliche Weise als auch mit Hilfe seiner Sonnenflammen untersuchte, sagte keiner von uns ein Wort.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte ich mich ans nächst beste Fenster begeben und geraucht, denn jetzt mal ehrlich, Kinder zu finden die einem so verdammt ähnlich sehen war nicht normal und dann kam noch die Sorge um deren Gesundheitszustand mit dazu.

Keine gute Kombi, also her mit der Kippe!

**-o-**

„Und Knuckle? Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?", holte Giottos Stimme mich schließlich wieder aus meinen Gedanken und ich richtete meinen Blick wieder auf ihn.

Mein bester Freund saß derweil besorgt aussehend neben seiner kleinen brünetten Kopie.

Knuckle lächelte leicht und ich konnte nur meinen Kopf schütteln, Giotto hatte schon begonnen den Kleinen ins Herz zu schließen.

„Soweit ich feststellen kann, fehlt ihnen nichts. Ein paar Kratzer hier und da vielleicht, aber das war es dann auch schon. Das einzige das mich ein wenig besorgt sind die einzelnen Narben die jeder von ihnen zu besitzen scheint. Aber diese scheinen schon lange verheilt zu sein... Nun, ich glaube es ist besser wenn ich erst einmal die anderen suche und informiere, das wir später ein Meeting haben werden. Die übliche Zeit?", kam es von dem schwarzhaarigen, worauf er ein nicken seitens Giottos als Antwort erhielt, ehe er auch schon wieder den Raum verließ.

Für einen Moment blieb es noch mal ruhig, ehe ich mich auf das Bett meines kleinen silberhaarigen look-alikes setzte, welches zufälligerweise genau das rechte neben Giottos war.

Der blonde warf mir ein leichtes grinsen zu.

„G, du bist heute oder eher seit vorhin richtig ruhig. Machst du dir sorgen um die kleinen?", begann der blonde, während er seinen Kopf mit seiner rechten Hand abstützte, einen leicht sanften Ausdruck in den Augen habend... jap, den hatte es erwischt.

Meine Augen verengten sich bei diesen Worten ein wenig und ich sah mit verschränkten Armen und einer noch nicht angezündeten Zigarette im Mund zur Seite.

„Tch, von wegen. Warum sollte ich mir um die Bengel denn sorgen machen?", entkam es mir trotzig und vielleicht auch ein klein wenig zu laut, was ich daran bemerkte das ein paar der Kinder sich zu bewegen begannen, anzeigten das sie aufwachten.

Unter anderem oder allen voran der kleine braunhaarige Mini-Giotto und der silberhaarige Bengel.

„Huh? Was...", hörte ich den Jungen neben mir grummeln und sah kurz darauf auch schon in ein paar grüner Augen, welche mich ein wenig verwirrt und orientierungslos ansahen.

Ich sah einfach zurück, wartete auf eine richtige Reaktion des Jungen, welche auch gleich einen Moment später eintraf, als der Junge den Mini-Giotto neben diesem im Bett die Augen aufschlagen sah.

Augenblicklich saß der silberhaarige, mit den für ihn viel zu großen Klamotten, im Bett auf und versuchte zu dem braunhaarigen zu gelangen.

Jedoch konnte ich schnell genug reagieren und den Jungen an den Schultern zurück ziehen, ehe dieser aus dem Bett fallen konnte, doch die Stärke mit der der Junge versuchte sich zu befreien war für jemanden seines Alters überraschend .

„_Tsuna-sama!_ Hey du Bastard, lass mich gefälligst los verdammt! Was habt ihr mit Tsuna-sama gemacht?!", begann der Junge zu rufen, während er sich mit aller Macht versuchte aus meinen Griff zu befreien und sogar die Frechheit besaß zu versuchen mich zu beißen!

Giotto sah dem ganzen dabei nur leicht fassungslos zu, während mir langsam begann der Geduldsfaden zu reißen, als der Kleine weiter begann mich zu beleidigen mit Wörtern die kein 8 jähriger je wissen sollte und in überraschend vielen Sprachen noch dazu.

Wirklich, der machte ja fast schon mi- ich meine einem Seemann Konkurrenz!

Und damit war Giottos Politik, Kinder nicht zu beleidigen und anzuschreien, vergessen.

„Hey Knirps! Halte verdammt noch einmal deine Fresse und achte gefälligst noch mal auf deinen Ton! Falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, wir befinden uns hier in einem verdammten Krankenzimmer!", wies ich den tobenden Jungen zurecht und schnippte diesen gegen die Stirn.

Mit einem bösen Blick sah der Knirps mich an und wollte gerade seinen Mund erneut aufreißen, als Giottos Stimme dazwischen schnitt.

„G! Sei leise und achte gefälligst auf deine Aussprache, hier sind Kinder anwesend! Und ich glaube nicht, das du diesem... bunten Vokabular weiter hilfst wenn du weiter so redest.", kam es von meinem besten Freund und Boss, welcher mich nun auffordernd aus blass orangen Augen ansah.

Genervt seufzend ließ ich von den silberhaarigen ab, welcher die Chance nutzte, um an das andere Bett zu gelangen, von welchem der braunhaarige, Tsuna anscheinend, ihn müde ansah und leicht anlächelte.

Der silberhaarige Knirps sah ihn nun mit großen besorgten Augen an und schien ihn auf Verletzungen abzusuchen.

Auch wenn ich zugeben musste, das der Junge mich jetzt schon nervte, musste ich innerlich doch schon ein klein wenig auf das Verhalten hin grinsen.

Es erinnerte mich ehrlich gesagt ein wenig an... mich selber in der ein oder anderen Situation in der Vergangenheit, doch ich versuchte diesen Gedanken so schnell wie möglich wieder los zu werden.

„_Tsuna-sama! Geht es dir gut, bist du irgendwo verletzt? Hat dieser pinkhaarige alte Sack dir etwas angetan?"_, hörte ich ihn nun wieder sagen, dieses Mal jedoch zu meiner Überraschung nicht in italienisch wie zuvor, sondern in japanisch.

Die Überraschung die ich fühlte allerdings, wurde schnell wieder zu Wut als ich die Worte des Bengels registrierte, wie er mich genannt hatte.

Leider schlug mir Giotto in dem Moment als ich meinen Mund zum sprechen beziehungsweise argumentieren öffnen wollte, seine Hand darüber und bedachte mich mit einem seiner bösen Blicke.

Demnach blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als die beiden Kinder stillschweigend zu beobachten.

Ich sah wie Tsuna den Kopf schüttelte und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, ehe Giotto sich von mir entfernte und Anstalten machte den kleinen zu helfen, doch der silberhaarige kam ihn zuvor und bedachte uns mit einem misstrauischen Blick.

„_Mir geht es gut Hayato-kun, ich bin nur ein wenig erschöpft... was ist überhaupt passiert? Ich dachte... waren wir nicht...?"_, begann Tsuna, ehe er den anderen verwirrt ansah und sich an den Kopf fasste als würde dieser ihm weh tun.

„_Hayato-kun, ich kann mich nicht erinnern..."_, murmelte der braunhaarige, ehe sein fragender Blick auf uns fiel.


End file.
